


Inversion

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe, Aneko literally means 'older sister', Characters under different names, Demons, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Masanori; on the other hand; means 'model of justice', Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, and this is like the first thing i've ful on written in years, contracts kinda?, mostly because serial killers, not the sexual kind thank god, other characters to come, other than like rps, so be gentle; reader-senpai, their father was not very creative, there's a large possibility for graphic violence and the like later on, which i find hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the premature death of their father, the Senju's life becomes a little unorthodox. Their uncle, Ukito moves in to watch them until they're of age, and a string of officers and town members and family members come through their doors, offering condolences that fall on deaf ears. To escape it all, Masa spends his days exploring the attic of their old house.<br/>One day, a particular heirloom catches his eye.</p><p>And on that day, things become even more unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversion

Masanori stood quietly as he watched his father choke on his breakfast.

 

His face was solemn as he watched Gorou Senju, his own flesh and blood, writhe in his seat and fall to the ground, hands clawing at his chest with a groan. Aneko had gone to catch the bus hours ago, and Masa had been forced to stay behind and miss school to cater to the man’s wishes.  
  
He hated him.  
  
He was trash, human garbage; something that should never have been allowed to live or lay hands on him and his sister. The bruises on his ribs forced a slight hiss from his lips as his elbow brushed against them, reminding him of his conviction.   
  
The look of confusion on his father’s face was almost comical as the boy reached underneath the kitchen sink, pulling out a pair of latex gloves and donning them before picking up his father’s last meal. A slippered foot twitched against his leg as the paralysis set in fully.   
  
Masanori had spent many a night reading the books of dangerous plants he had received from his time in the local cub scouts; tracing his small, childish fingers along each picture and whispering their characteristics to himself. Hemlock, Baneberry, Foxglove, Death Camas, Belladonna….  
  
  
Aconite.  
Wolfsbane.  
Monkshood.

 

Flashes of violet and hurried warnings met his eyes as he read the page. Warnings that fell not on deaf ears, but ones that were listening much more intently than the average child.  
  
It had taken a careful bit of planning to get it. His father would not stand for him leaving school grounds on the days he so graciously allowed him to go. He couldn’t escape during the nights at home and leave his sister to take the beatings, oh no. Convincing his sister to go out and enjoy herself at a sleepover for the night, he stayed home and kept the old man busy. He had slipped a sleeping aid into the despicable man’s alcohol while he was busy relieving himself, and endured the tongue lashing and harsh jabs to his ribs and arms and neck until the drunkard fell asleep. It had taken a night of searching with a weak flashlight to find the plant and carefully remove what he needed before making his way back home.

 

His small, quiet steps echoed through the home as he slipped the half eaten omelette and plate inside a dark bag, little purple petals damp with grease peaking from the egg folds ominously. When he asked about the odd taste, he had told his father it was a new recipe he was trying out.That was before the old man’s heart had begun to flutter; before he’d decided he’d liked it and asked for more, before his stomach rumbled and churned, before his body started to seize up and his mouth didn’t work well enough to scream.   
  
Masanori watched all this in silence, only giving a response when absolutely necessary. He watched when his father choked on his own vomit, bile and purple petals splattering across his face. When he was certain the man had cleared his stomach fully, he quietly cleaned it up, uttering not a word.   
  
When his father’s dark eyes turned to him, holding rage and fear, the only response he gave the man was a smirk, something that felt wrong, yet somehow fitting on the ten year old’s face.  
  
He left him in a puddle of his own shit in the kitchen as he went out the back door with his evidence, heading quietly to the hole he had dug in the woods weeks ago.

 

In preparation, he had set traps around the forest. Small woodland creatures were caught in his snares and starved, which was fine by him. The young boy stepped over upturned logs and ducked under branches as he collected the bodies of voles and rabbits, his nose scrunching up at the feel of their limp muscles.  
  
He dropped the bag full of soon to be rotten egg and flowers into the pit, using his hands to brush an inch or so of dirt from the nearby pile over it. The bodies followed shortly after.  
  


Making quick work of the burial, Masanori washed his hands in the nearby stream before making the short trek back to his home. To find his father, unmoving, breathing shallow, inches away from death. There would be no coming back from this poisoning, not even with the most expensive of treatments. With no time left to save him, the young boy made his way to the telephone, dialing a number and adopting a scared voice, bringing tears to his own eyes.  
  
“911, What is your emergency?”  
  
“I-” He started, giving a gulp. “... I... I think there’s something wrong with my f-father, miss…”

  
~

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO  
> first thing i've written in ages aaand it's live  
> i feel a little weird putting original stuff up on a fanfiction website but //shrugs  
> there's a tag for it so i assume it's okay  
> Muramasa[Masanori, in this] Is an oc belonging to a dear friend, Azzy [http://ashenmisfortune.tumblr.com/]  
> Another dear friend, Overlordy [http://gayro-master.tumblr.com/] helped me edit this and brush up on my admitedly dusty writting skills. They're a total dork and you should check out their fics on here. Thanks baes.


End file.
